Panzer VI Tiger
The Panzer VI Tiger, or PzKpfw VI Ausf. E Tiger was a heavy tank used by Germany during World War II. Regarded as the most famous and the most feared tank of the Axis powers of the war, it is famous for having some of the world's highest scoring tank aces. It's heavy gun, combined with heavy armor and superior optics, gave the tank a power to easily destroy any Allied tank of the war until later on its career. Like the smaller Panther tank, it has a considerable high speed despite it having the heavier 56 - 57 ton weight. Description Powered by a 12-cylinder, 700 hp (522 kW) Maybach HL210 P45 petrol engine, the Tiger was capable of reaching speeds of up to 37 km/h, with a range of 195 km. Page 104 The Tiger also had a 8 speed forward, 4 speed reverse transmission and a torsion bar suspension system. Notably, the Tiger tank also had a steering wheel instead of traditional tank lever controls and was the first to adopt interlapping roadwheels which helped to spread out the enormous weight put on the tracks by the hull, but were susceptible to jamming with snow and mud. The Tiger I had five crew members, and armament consisting of an 88 mm KwK 36 L/56 main gun and two MG 34s mounted both coaxially and in the bow.http://www.militaryfactory.com/armor/detail.asp?armor_id=72 The ''Schachtellaufwerk ''(interleaved road wheels configuration) was also notable for it is the first tank to have such configuration. The early models had solid rubber tires while the late models had all metallic wheels which was later adopted to the Tiger II. In railway transport, it had it's wheels and tracks modified to decrease it's width. It is called Verladekette (transport narrow tracks). The normal tracks and wheels had to be carried along the journey. Tigers were armored from 100 mm of frontal hull armor, 82 mm of both side and rear armor, 100 mm of frontal turret armor, 82 mm for side and rear turret armor. Weighing in at 56,900 kg, the Tiger I was 8.45 meters long, 3.56 meters wide and 3 meters high over the turret hatch. This posed problems when attempting to traverse battlefield bridges for example and other weak structures. For railway travel, the Tiger had a specially designed rail car to transport its very wide hull. Though for further defense, the Tiger could also mount up to six smoke launchers on the side of the turret. While the armor was not slanted like its Soviet counterpart, the IS-2, the Tiger's armor was more than sufficient to protect it from a great deal of damage. Similar to the tales of early KV-1s and T-34s deflecting everything the German military could fire at them, the Tiger had quickly created a name for itself for being near impenetrable, with a gun that could wipe out its enemies in a single blow. While this was largely over exaggerated as in tank combat, the first to engage typically is the victor, the Tiger certainly had some exceptions where extraordinary feats were accomplished.http://www.achtungpanzer.com/panzerkampfwagen-vi-tiger-ausf-e-sd-kfz-181.htm Variants The only production variant of the Tiger I was the Tiger I Ausf. H, a model designed for operations in Tunisia which was capable of crossing fairly deep waterways and sported filters over its engine compartment to prevent dust from clogging up the engine. However, the Tiger did have several other conversions to fulfill other purposes. This started with the standard Panzerbefehlswagon command tank to the Jagdtiger and Sturmtiger self-propelled guns. The Sturmtiger is arguably the tank's only major variant. It is a powerfully armed and heavily protected assault gun designed for urban combat. Another variant is a recovery vehicle called Bergetiger. It wasn't registered in the Waffenamt and was either built on purpose or not. Thus, It is a subject to debate today. http://www.tanks-encyclopedia.com/ww2/nazi_germany/Panzer-VI_Tiger.php History Development The Tiger I in reality had been in development as early 1937, though was certainly on the backburner for production. It was thought that the standard Panzer III and IV tanks would be more than enough to deal with any competition they faced. However, it was quickly shown, especially with the appearance of the Soviet KV-1 and T-34 as well as the British Matilda II, that a change was needed. Thus, MAN, Daimler Benz, Porsche, and Henschel submitted their designs for the new tank. It would go on through an extensive design project, with Daimler Benz and MAN going on to create the Panther, and Porsche and Henschel to create the Tiger. Initially, Henschel had produce a prototype known as the DW.2 with a low velocity 75 mm main gun as armament. This was subsequently thrown out in favor of newer designs such as the VK.3001(H) which was similar in appearance to the Panzer IV. Eventually, development had arrived to the VK.4501(H) which had now been given the infamous 88 mm main gun. As a surprise, it was ordered Henschel to finish the prototype by April as a birthday present for Adolf Hitler. Combat Service Adopting the PzKpfw VI designation originally intended for the Neubaufahrzeuge VI,WW1/WW2 Tanks Page 94 the Tiger I entered production in July 1942, and first saw action in Russia during the following month. At the time of its introduction, the Tiger I was the most powerful tank in the world, despite having a low gear turret traverse, resulting in delays in bringing the main gun to bear on a target. However, the initial results were mixed, with the first combat actions taking place around Leningrad. Soviet gunners had learned to simply disable the tanks by hitting their tracks. However, the vehicle had more success in the attempts to break the Soviet lines around Stalingrad. A trend was growing though. Later in the war in Italy, most of the Tigers lost were because they malfunctioned and broke down and had to be destroyed before capture. It wasn't until Normandy that the defensive use of the Tiger allowed it to avoid its frequent break downs. Furthermore, the Allied troop's fear of the vehicle meant that very few Allied tankers dared engage them when they were located.http://www.wwiivehicles.com/germany/tanks-heavy/pzkpfw-vi-e.asp Perhaps the most famous use of the Tiger in Normandy came with tank ace Michael Wittmann who had destroyed over 30 Allied vehicles and two anti-tank guns in the span of fifteen minutes. However, by the Battle of the Bulge, only a few hundred vehicles were still operational. By the end of its production, approximately 1,347 had been built. References Category:German Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Heavy Tanks Category:German Tanks Category:Tiger I Category:Vehicles